


Я просто хочу слышать твой голос

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall, Pre-Slash, tea and HobNobs and angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон сидит один ночью в тишине.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 1





	Я просто хочу слышать твой голос

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня,  
Но я должен был слышать твой голос.  
Хотя я знаю, что был неправ,  
Мне просто нужно услышать твой голос.  
Спокойной ночи.

«Я просто хочу слышать твой голос» – Олета Адамс

***

Джон Ватсон сидел в одиночестве в квартире 221Б, осторожно потягивая чай и прислушиваясь к окружающей его оглушительной тишине. Он позволил себе слегка ухмыльнуться иронии ситуации – человек, который провёл так много ночей, умоляя о небольшом покое и тишине, теперь не имел ничего, кроме тишины. И она медленно его убивала.

В течение последних двадцати семи ночей ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как, в одиночестве сидя в гостиной, прислушиваться к тишине. Джон очень устал от этого. Он бы заплатил за взрыв на кухне. Или за выстрелы в стену. За скрипку, которую пытают. За прекрасную игру на скрипке.

/– Я играю на скрипке.//

Он отдал бы каждый чёртов фунт, который у него был (не то чтобы это была бы большая сумма, но всё же...), чтобы услышать тихое исполнение «Юморески»(1).

Крики. Хлопанье дверьми. Ругань между братьями.

Глубокий голос, объясняющий, почему это дело было таким простым, и что они всё поймут, если не будут настолько глупыми.

/– Иногда я целыми днями не разговариваю. Вас это не беспокоит?//

Да, как оказалось, то, что он целыми днями не слышал разговоров Шерлока – вечно – очень его беспокоило.

Любой шум будет приветствоваться.

Просто какие-то звуки, доказывающие, что он больше не один во Вселенной.

И вот теперь, двадцать седьмой ночью, когда в 23:30 зазвонил его телефон, он почти обрадовался этому звуку, несмотря на то, что в целом мире не было никого, с кем бы он хотел поговорить. Он поднял трубку телефона. Номер не определился, что сразу же заставило его заподозрить, что звонил Майкрофт, но, чёрт возьми, он всё равно уже взял трубку. Было бы неплохо выругаться на этого напыщенного ублюдка. 

– Алло?

На другом конце провода царила тишина. Не мёртвая тишина, не пустота, а скорее такая тишина, будто тот, кто был на другом конце провода, просто решил молчать.

Джон, известный всем как терпеливый человек, снова сказал «Алло». А затем, когда ответа так и не последовало, он сказал: 

– Я сейчас положу трубку.

Ещё через мгновение он отключился.

Снова наступила тишина.

На следующий вечер в 23:30 его телефон зазвонил снова. И опять номер не определился. Джон не знал, почему сразу же нажал кнопку разговора. 

– Алло?

Ответа не последовало, да он и не ожидал его услышать. Странно, но тишина в телефонной трубке казалась гораздо менее... безмолвной, чем та, что окружала его в квартире.

– Вы, наверное, просто удивительно последовательный пьяный номеронабиратель, верно? Может быть, попробуем завтра вечером остаться трезвыми? Только ради вашей печени, если не ради чего-то другого. И, конечно же, я вполне могу спать в это время. – И это была ложь, потому что он редко спал.

– Ну ладно. А теперь я вешаю трубку.

Джон чувствовал себя нелепо следующим вечером, когда, заварив кружку чая и даже взяв с собой пару шоколадных конфет, он устроился на диване и положил рядом телефон.

И в этот момент зазвонил телефон.

– Я очень надеюсь, что вы на самом деле не пьяны, набирая номер, – тихо сказал Джон. – Иначе ваши мозговые клетки окажутся в опасности. Но я полагаю, что вы просто обычный человек, так что, вероятно, у вас не так уж много умственных способностей. Ох, не обижайтесь на это. Большинство людей – идиоты. – Он сделал глоток чая. – Если бы вы были здесь, я бы предложил вам шоколадное печенье. И немного чая. Вообще-то, я известен своими навыками приготовления чая. По крайней мере, по мнению некоторых людей. Ну, одного человека. – Джон перевёл дыхание. – Одного человека...

В этот раз первым закончил разговор не Джон.

На следующий вечер Джон подождал до 01:00, прежде чем сдаться и лечь спать. Он не хотел разочаровываться. В то же время он надеялся, что с его таинственным собеседником не случилось ничего плохого. Кроме того, ему было интересно, как то, что раньше было полной тишиной, теперь может ощущаться ещё более безмолвным.

Только три ночи спустя, ровно в 23:30, его телефон зазвонил снова. Джон поднял трубку и сразу же заговорил: 

– Ну, здравствуйте. Я уже давно махнул на вас рукой. Думал, может быть, я вам наскучил и вы переехали. А может, и умерли. Конечно, именно так и поступают люди. Они умирают без предупреждения.

Он сделал паузу и позволил тишине быть своего рода ответом.

– Я решил, что вы мне не угрожаете. Хотя, честно говоря, я не уверен, что сейчас мне что-то может угрожать. Да и что тут можно сделать? Убить меня? – Он позволил своему собственному молчанию подчеркнуть, насколько абсурдной была бы эта угроза.

Он растянулся на диване, уставившись в потолок, как всегда задаваясь вопросом, почему разнообразные пятна так очаровали Шерлока.

– Вообще-то я решил, что вы, наверное, просто ещё один одинокий человек. Как я. Так что мы можем составить друг другу компанию на некоторое время. Это было бы хорошо.

Джон заткнулся. Они сидели в дружеском молчании, пока Джон наконец не заснул.

На следующий вечер Джон рассказал своему слушателю историю о том, как он вошёл в лабораторию в Бартсе и встретил Шерлока Холмса. И в последующие три ночи он рассказывал о приключениях, которые они пережили, и о преступлениях, которые они раскрыли. Он рассказал всё, что мог, о своём друге Шерлоке Холмсе. Он рассказал молчаливому слушателю то, чего никто другой не знал, о спокойных моментах, которые были между двумя друзьями, живущими вместе в хаотическом довольстве.

Джон держал в руке стакан виски, когда на четвёртую ночь раздался звонок. Без всяких предисловий, тихим монотонным голосом он рассказал о том, что произошло в тот последний и ужасный день. По иронии судьбы он вернулся в Бартс. Туда, где всё это началось и закончилось. К тому времени, как он замолчал, его голос был полон не пролитых слёз.

Может ли наступить пауза в молчании? Казалось, что так оно и было.

Разумеется, ответа по-прежнему не последовало.

Но потом что-то произошло. Это был всего лишь звук чьего-то дыхания вдалеке. Вот и всё. Всего лишь вздох.

– До свидания, – сказал Джон впервые за всё время разговора. Но звонок уже закончился. Он одним глотком допил виски.

Звонков больше не было.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«I Just Had To Hear Your Voice» – Oleta Adams <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhvNwSYdU00>

(1) – «Юмореска» – пьеса чешского композитора Антонина Дворжака (1841 – 1904).

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=43&;v=qE_yrtk9pMw&;feature=emb_logo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=43&;v=qE_yrtk9pMw&;feature=emb_logo)

У этой истории есть продолжение. ;)


End file.
